motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasputin Alkonost-B
The Rasputin Alkonost-B (Cyrillic: Распутин Алконост-Б) is a fanonical Rally Car created by JustAlex93. Details Even though that Rasputin Motors already had the Psotnik participating in the Group B/10 class in rally racing events throughout the world, they wanted to take on the Group B/12 hotshots. In 1984, they received word of a group of people working in a recluse section of an Estonian bus factory working on a new rally car, and decided to see it for themselves. It was at a time when official funding for private endeavors were hard to obtain in the Soviet bloc, especially for motorsports. The car, originally known as the "Sirin Turbo" (Cyrillic: Сирин Турбо) and based on the Sirin family car produced by Rasputin Motors for the consumer market, featured a full spaceframe construction draped with a silhouette style of body. The exterior featured front and rear clamshells made of lightweight composites, in addition to air extractors molded into all four fenders, and a set of twin spoilers to help with high-speed aerodynamics. The engine, based on the Type-21 powerplant used by the Sirin, was completely re-engineered into a DOHC configuration with a turbocharger and produced a healthy 300bhp. The officials and technicians from Rasputin Motors who came to see the new car had noticed that it had quite a high level of engineering to it. They were so impressed with the car they offered to provide the development team funding for the project in exchange for contributing to Rasputin's motorsports efforts. An alliance was made as a result, and the Sirin Turbo was renamed to Alkonost-B, both after the counterpart of the Sirin in mythology and to denote it as a Group B rally car. Funds were released for the manufacture of the required 200 homologation cars. It is said that about 20 to 30 Alkonost-Bs were manufactured, with a number of them being road-legal homologation models that use a 160bhp naturally aspirated engine to lower production costs while possibly trying to fool FISA inspectors. However, just when the project received approval in 1986, the FIA discontinued Group B, aborting production of the Alkonost-B. In 1985, the FISA announced the Group S formula. The new regulations would require only ten cars for homologation and was essentially a prototype class for rallying. Group S was originally scheduled to debut on New Years Day 1988 and then as a heavily revised replacement of Group B for 1987, but both were ultimately cancelled. Rasputin Motors recycled its efforts into Group S, and because of lower production costs, a newer version of the Alkonost was considered. Designated the Alkonost-S (Cyrillic: Алконост-С), the new rally car's engine is boosted to 350bhp, along with some minor revisions. Only one prototype is known to have been built. Unfortunately, because of Group S' mothballing, the Alkonost-S was left with nowhere to go racing. However, it would not be the end of the Alkonost series at that point. During the development of the Alkonost-S, there were considerations to improve the car using the engine and drivetrain of the Wulff Revo. With that, Rasputin Motors' motorsports division went back to the drawing board yet again, and with a collaboration with Wuff, Rasputin-Hoch from France, Molotov, and Tupolev, they developed the Alkonost Raid for cross-country rallying. Years later, when Rasputin Motors was invited by the MotorStorm Race Authority to allow the use of their vehicles in the MotorStorm Festival, they accepted. Some of the vehicles provided were a number of Alkonost-B homologation cars modified for racing. Trivia *The Alkonost-B and Alkonost-S cars were inspired by the Lada Samara EVA and S-Proto cars, with some aesthetic changes, such as the headlights of the Citroen ZX Rally Raid and the taillights of the Renault 5 Turbo. Category:Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Rasputin Motors Category:Pages by JustAlex93